


Ralsei x Anon: Butterfly Effect

by ceo_of_ralsei



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceo_of_ralsei/pseuds/ceo_of_ralsei
Summary: After the Dark and Light world come together as one, you are Anon, a close friend of Kris, having agreed upon helping one of Kris' friends learn about and adjust to the Light World.(This story is not written in a normal format, but instead as a greentext. One of these days I'll get around to actually turning it into a more solidly structured story format.)
Relationships: Ralsei x Reader
Kudos: 2





	Ralsei x Anon: Butterfly Effect

Ralsei x Anon: Butterfly Effect

>You sigh softly as you park your bike, having it lean against the brown picket fence that borders the driveway of Kris's home.  
>Today was the first time you've been able to do anything remotely fun outside of your home, now that the local curfew's been lifted and all  
>Ever since that odd event that happened a few weeks ago that introduced a ton of new monsters into the local populace  
>You don't know all the details, but somehow your friend Kris and that purple alligator bully from school were involved in all this.  
>Before you knew it, the National Guard came and locked things down real quick, followed by a big camp formed by some locals and the Guard  
>Needless to say, it was definitely the most eventful thing to ever happen in this town aside from the annual Dreamer Festival  
>After things settled down, most of the monsters were able to integrate into society here or abroad.  
>Though, oddly enough, you remember seeing a few monsters in handcuffs being escorted away by some federal agents  
>How they talked about ‘damning the Lightners to Hell’ and ‘that we had abandoned them only to come back and screw everything up again’.  
>Whatever the hell that was all about.  
>But that doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that you're here, outside of Kris's house  
>About to meet one of the monsters that came from the ‘Dark World’, as it was called  
>Since Kris was away catching up with his brother who came back from university, he asked you if you could give this monster a bit of a tour of the town, since he had always talked so highly about the ‘Light World’ and how he's always dreamed of exploring such a place  
>You figured why not? Gives you a good excuse to get out the house now that the National Guard's pulled out  
>Plus, your curiosity peaked when he mentioned that this person was from the other side  
>You sigh and adjust your jacket, knocking on the door a few times.  
>”O-oh! Coming!” The person said from inside, followed by the sound of quick, muffled footstep  
>His voice sounded quite melodic and soft… was Kris really talking about this monster being a guy, or was he just fucking with you like he always does?  
>Regardless, the door's lock becomes undone and it opens softly, revealing…  
>...a boss monster?  
>Oddly enough, a dark boss monster?  
>Huh…  
>Before you stood what really did seem to be a dark furred boss monster, wearing a big green wizard hat and what seemed to be quite a worn out, homemade green robe with a sown black heart in the middle  
>He was also wearing a pink scarf around his neck, with protruding fangs over it  
>and although you couldn't truly tell, he looked quite… fluffy? If his ears and paws were anything to go by.  
>Yeah, definitely a goat monster.  
>”Hello there! You must be Anon, right?” He asked, smiling happily as he looked up at you  
>Something about that smile… it seems…  
>...genuine?  
>...cute?  
>You quickly shake those thoughts away and nod, smiling back, “Yeah, that's me. Heard that Kris was gonna be gone for a while and that you wanted someone to give you a tour of the town?”  
>He nodded, looking quite eager, in an almost child-like manner, “Yes! You have no idea how glad I am that you were willing to do such a thing for a stranger like me. My name is Ralsei by the way! It's ever so wonderful to meet you, Anon.” He punctuated this with a slight bow  
>”H-heh, no need for the bowing, Ralsei. It's really nice to meet you too.”  
>Ralsei blushes a little and composes himself a bit, looking down shyly, “R-right, I'm sorry! It's a habit of mine is all, haha!”  
>You feel your chest tighten all of a sudden for some reason.  
>”It's all good. You ready to head out?”  
>”Oh, I am! I was going to pack up some stuff to eat along the way, but I figured I should save my appetite for when I experience Lightner food. A-assuming we are gonna eat of course!”  
>You chuckle a little and nod, “Of course. I was actually gonna offer to go to the local diner to start things off and see where we go from there.”  
>Ralsei claps his paws and beams a smile at you, “Yay! In that case, I'm ready to go whenever you are, Anon!”  
>Your chest tightens more at the sight of all this  
>And you can't help but smile like an absolute buffoon.  
>...  
>Yeah, now's not the time to ponder on this kind of stuff.  
>You're here to give him a tour of your town and god damn it he was gonna get one!  
>”Sounds good! We'll be back before dusk of course. C'mon!” You urge as you take the lead, Ralsei nodding happily as he follows behind you at first, before walking beside you.  
>Today seemed like it was gonna be a good day.  
>You look back at your bike for a quick sec. You thought of having Ralsei ride it with you to tour the town quicker, but you decided against it at the last second. You and him would take your time today  
>Besides, something told you that he probably didn't know how to ride one  
>”Wow… so that's… that's the sun…?” Ralsei asks you quietly as he gazes upwards squinting his eyes tightly but with a smile  
>”Uh, yeah! That right there's the sun… just be sure not to look directly at it. Don't want you going permanently blind or anything, you know?”  
>Ralsei nods, blushing a little, “R-right, sorry Anon! It's just… uhm… this is really my first time seeing the sun in person… or rather, anything like this. When I first came here, I was a little disappointed because I couldn't see the sun, but then I realized that the Light World had a day/night cycle after reading a book in Kris's room, haha!”  
>”The days after that were quite cloudy and with the whole uhm… curfew thing that happened, I didn't have much time to really admire all of this…”  
>”But now…”  
>Ralsei's sentence faded off as he gazed around the sky, and to your amusement, he lifts one of his paws up, almost as if he's trying to reach hold one of the clouds in the sky  
>...you just can't help but chuckle and smile at his cute antics  
>Ralsei heard your chuckle and instantly lowered his arm, blushing as he dug his face into his scarf a little in an attempt to hide himself  
>This only makes you chuckle more as you shake your head, smiling reassuringly at the gote  
>”You don't have to be so shy, Ralsei. I won't judge you or anything. I'm here to help you experience our world as best as possible after all, no?”  
>Besides, the weather was, for lack of a better word, perfect. Few clouds, a beautiful blue sky, a bright sun and yet it wasn't uncomfortably hot. A little cool breeze now and then too!  
>...you've never really realized it all… but something about this gote is making you realize and appreciate what you would otherwise take for granted…  
>Hm...  
>Ralsei smiles shyly and nods, looking at you with grateful eyes as he looks down, the two of you passing near some tall bushes, grass and trees. He leans down as his paw gently brushes against the grass… then his paw bumps against the tree, making him gasp silently as he looks up at it… he feels the trunk of it as he smiles to himself  
>”Wow…” He says quietly as he gazes upon the tree… then the two of you walk beside the entrance to the park, revealing many more trees, some small buildings such as a storage room and public restrooms, and some picnic tables, a few of which are being used by a small family celebrating a party of sorts.  
>Ralsei stands there, admiring it all as you speak up  
>”This here is the town park. Not too big, not too small… really quaint and beautiful.”  
>”Beautiful indeed…” Ralsei says softly as he notices the little human girl at the park waving at him, seemingly the main guest of this party going on  
>Ralsei blushes and waves back happily, making you smile brighter as the two of you continue on, making a vow to return here later… maybe after you tour the town more.  
>Ralsei looks up at the sky once more, his eyes focused on a glinting object high up in the sky, flying over the town  
>”Woah… wh… what is that, Anon?”  
>”That right there is an airplane, my fluffy friend. A passenger plane to be more precise. It's basically a really aerodynamic vehicle that can fly and carry hundreds of people to very long distances in a few hours, of which would otherwise take days, weeks, or even months to travel on foot or by other means.”  
>Air...plane? Wow… I've never read upon those, Anon. In fact, I barely read upon what uh… cars like that one were yesterday!” He says as an old pickup truck drives by you two  
>”Hmm… well, I don't know if Kris has told you, but this town has a local library? If you'd like, we cou-”  
>You are then cut off by a sharp gasp and the look of a very, very excited goat a mere inches away from your face  
>Your now burning red face.  
>”This town has a library?!”  
>”H-haha, yeah it does! Do you wanna head over there right-”  
>”Y-yes! Yes please, please Anon!”  
[spoiler]>wew[/spoiler]  
>And so, the two of you are off, quickly making your way to the town library with the fluffy goat in tow.  
>The two of you cross the street over to the library, thankful that there's very little traffic right now  
>”The… uhm…”  
>”Something wrong, Ralsei?” You ask as the two of you stop right in front of the library and look up.  
>”Well… this definitely looks like the library and all, but… the sign up there is misspelled.”  
>You notice the sign and raise an eyebrow.  
>...huh. So it is.  
>Weird. You've never noticed that before…  
>”Hm… I've never noticed that before actually…”  
>Ralsei giggled a little, “It's just a little ironic is all! C'mon Anon!”  
>You smile and do your best to remain oblivious as the gote suddenly grabs your hand with his paw, gently but quite eagerly walking inside to the air conditioned library  
>His paw feels so soft…  
>You shake your head and wave at one of your old classmates, Noelle, who notices you, but gasps suddenly when she sees you and Ralsei  
>...most likely gasping due to how he's holding your hand.  
>You quickly look away as Ralsei looks all around in joyous wonder, letting go of your hand as he now holds both of his paws together in front of him  
>”Anon there's… there's just so many books! I-I-I don't know where to start!” Ralsei said gleefully, while you look around for a moment and think.  
>”Hmm… well, let's start with the genres you're familiar with?”  
>Ralsei nods and tells quite the slew of genres he's into, including thrillers, history, fantasy, adventure, slice of life, and… bashfully enough, romance novels  
>”Alright then, let's start with some thriller books and continue on from there. That sound good?”  
>Ralsei nods eagerly as he follows you closely to the fantasy section, getting a little distracted by reading some of the titles of some books  
>The two of you roam all across the library for what seems to be hours, with you briefly explaining and recommending some books for him all the while from almost every genre he mentioned  
>One of the more notable ones you recommended were The Shining, A Song of Ice and Fire, In the Heart of The Sea, After We Fell, The Great Gatsby, The Mist, and several encyclopedias that had extensive detail and information about the history of humans and monsters  
>Admittedly, you didn't know that many books, and these were really ones that stood out to you when you read them at school for projects and such  
>The two of you end up getting so many books that you go on ahead and get yourself a basket in order to hold them all. Once you came back, Ralsei was quite shy and looked a little guilty, apologizing if he seemed like he was going a little overboard with this  
>You assured him that it was no problem to you of course, it was kinda cute to see him so excited about all this really  
>And you yourself were having a good time  
>After about an hour and a half, the two of you go to check out, being helped out by your pretentious schoolmate, Berdly  
>”My oh my, Anon… I never took you as being an avid reader.” He comments as he scans the books slowly, taking a look at each of them for a moment  
>”Well, most of these books aren't really for me honestly. They're for my new friend here, Ral-”  
>You look around when you don't see Ralsei around you, growing just a tiny bit worried.  
>”Wait, where'd he-”  
>”Coming, Anon!”  
>You notice Ralsei walking down towards you at a fast pace, an adorable smile plastered on his face as he holds a final book with his arm close to him, the soft evening sun from the windows shining upon him  
>You probably stood there staring for a moment longer than you should've, since you just barely made out what Ralsei was saying at the last second  
>”-I really wanted to get it! I-is that, alright, Anon?”  
>All you can do is nod and smile as you shake yourself out of the sudden trance you caught yourself in  
>You do your best to avoid Berdly's smug look as you hand your library card over, with Ralsei looking at it curiously  
>The two of you get a receipt that tells when all the books are due as well as some other miscellaneous information. You simply wave goodbye at the snickering bird monster as the two of you walk out into a cool breeze, basket of books in arms and with a gote prince in tow.  
>”Hey, Anon?”  
>”Yeah Rals?”  
>”U-um, thank you for taking me to the library! I really, really enjoyed getting all those books with you… I can't wait to read them!”  
>”No problem, Rals. If you ever wanna come back here, just let me know. Or Kris, I'm sure he still has his library card too.”  
>”Oh, that reminds me actually… would it be possible for me to get my own library card soon?  
>”Of course, but uh, maybe after you stay here longer? In order to get one, you'll need things like an address and a phone number.”  
>The two of them turned the corner, the diner they were now heading to now in sight.  
>”I see… what kind of phone do you have, Anon?”  
>You pull out your own phone and show it to Ralsei, who examines a little as you hold it.  
>”Hmm… interesting… yours seems a lot more different than Kris's… it's longer, slimmer and kinda… futuristic?”  
>You chuckle and show him a little more of what your phone can do, including showing him a video about your pet and such.  
>It's cute to see the gote so awed by such a piece of tech you've taken for granted. He has questions upon questions, and although you answer then as best you can, you know that he's barely scratch the surface of what it can do and all  
>...  
>You wonder if Ralsei would enjoy those audio book apps...

>The two of you finally approach the diner, you pushing the door aside for the Prince, who blushes and kindly thanks you for the gesture.  
>”This place feels so… warm. And comfy!” Ralsei said happily as he admired the place for a moment  
>”It smells really good too…” He mumbled quietly as the two of you sat down on the corner of the diner, with you setting the basket of books beside the gote as you both began to admire the outside  
>”Mmm… I've uhm, I've never really had anything from here Anon. Do they give us some-”  
>”Hello you two!” Said a female human waitress, standing beside the table, “Welcome to QC's Diner. Here we have our menus and some water to get the two of you refreshed from the outside heat. I'll be back in just a minute to take your orders. Sound good?”  
>The two of you nod as the waitress continues on to other tables. You hand Ralsei his menu and take yours after a quick sip of the ice cold water  
>”Wow… there's… there's a lot to choose from haha!” Ralsei said with a nervous laugh  
>You agreed, but at the same time, none of the food here was ever bad. But then again that only makes it all the more harder to choose  
>”Hmm… which one really catches your eye, Rals?”  
>”Well uhm, I can't exactly pinpoint one out… oh wait, actually… this smoked salmon pasta looks quite unique and appetizing. Have you ever tried it before, Anon?”  
>”I haven't actually, but I'm a fan of both pasta and fish so, I wouldn't say no to trying it out.”  
>”I think I'll order this then! What about you?”  
>”I might order the same, actually. I've ordered the same dishes a bit too many times. Never hurts to try new things, right?”  
>Ralsei nodded happily at this and continued to browse through the menu, looking quite amazed at the selections  
>Soon enough, the waitress came by to take your orders and leave the two of you to yourselves, going through the basket of books and deciding to sit next to one another to enjoy the reading better  
>...but the blush on Ralsei's face wasn't lost on you when he did this, even as he began to read and ask you some questions now and then, just so he could get better context on the minor in the stories.  
>Nonetheless, the two of you had an incredible time, comfortably eating your food as you admire Ralsei's reactions, loving the fact that he clearly enjoys the food as much as he enjoys the books.  
>You both took your time eating, but before you knew it, you had also introduced Ralsei to the desserts this place had to offer, specifically the famous milkshakes this place is really known for.  
>”I… I think this is by far the best drink I have ever had, Anon…” Ralsei said, examining the vanilla and strawberry milkshake with a joyful expression. As much as he enjoyed it though, he was smart enough to not immediately drink it all in one go, wanting to make it last instead.  
>As for you, you got a small apple pie with whipped cream for you and him to share. And now this time it was you who read outloud instead.  
>Before the two of you knew it, the sun was already disappearing over the horizon, and while the diner was open 24/7, you didn't necessarily wanna stay around outside after dark.  
>Ralsei, being someone from a place where it was always dark, didn't necessarily mind one bit, and was in fact a little upset that the sun was going down already, but fully understood why you wanted to head back home.  
>As the two of you continued on back to Kris's place, you come to realize that you didn't really show Ralsei too much of the town as you wanted to  
>Fuck. You turn to Ralsei as he contently sips on the last of his third milkshake that he got.  
>Not like you minded, this was his first ever true outing to your world and all. You wanted to make it special…  
>But did you really?  
>Here comes self doubt creeping back into your head.  
>Again.  
>”Hey, Ralsei?”  
>”Yes Anon?”  
>”Did you enjoy the little tour I gave you today around town?” You ask as the two of you walk up to the pathway to the front of the house.  
>Ralsei looks at you, almost surprised as to why you'd ask, “Of course I did, Anon! Why wouldn't I? I got to see so much in one day… and experience so much since me, Susie and Kris completed the Prophecy… a-and I got to spend time with a new friend!” He smiled happily with a small blush.  
>”Did… did you enjoy it all too, Anon?”  
>”O-of course I did! I just uh, I guess you could say I feel a little disappointed in myself for not really showing you more, you know?”  
>Ralsei looked down for a moment, his face hidden as he walked up the two steps to the front of the door  
>You notice that he's gripping the edges of his green wizard hat with his paws, which are now white for some reason…  
>Then, all of a sudden, he turns to you as he takes off his hat, revealing his true face, which is a snow white, fluffy face with pink accents on his head fluff, and curved pastel pink horns.  
>He looks at you with soft eyes, and an adorable smile with a very obvious pink blush gracing his cheeks.  
>”A-anon… I… I really, really enjoyed spending time with you today. I understand that this is a small town and you wanted me to see as much as possible but… I did see a lot! From the books you showed me, the food we ate, the things we talked about…”  
>”I had a wonderful time thanks to you… I really did! I got to see some of the beauty of the Light World that I could have only dreamed of a few weeks ago…” He says this with a more intense blush  
>Ralsei then beams you what may be the cutest and most genuine smile you have ever seen in your life.  
>”Th-thank you for taking the time out of your day to show me around, Anon. I hope we can do this again really soon! I-if it's not any problem with you of course, haha…”  
>Your heart can't take much more of this.  
>Despite your mind screaming at you to hold yourself, you wrap your arms around Ralsei, who lets out a surprised squeak as he suddenly gets enveloped and pulled towards you, with you resting your head beside his long fluffy white ear.  
>”A-Anon?!...” Ralsei squeaks out, a shocked look on his face.  
>You can feel him stiffening up the moment you hug him, hearing him stutter, bur all you can do is hug him tighter.  
>After a few moments, you feel Ralsei slowly but surely sink into your hug, staying quiet for the duration.  
>...then he nuzzles into your chest, his arms in front of him as he holds his hat and giggles very shyly.  
>”...uhm...I-I've never uh… r-r-really hugged anyone before, Anon… l-let alone be hugged… u-until n-now of course, haha!”  
>”...I didn't expect you to d-do this…”  
>”...but…”  
>After what may as well have been an eternity, you slowly let go of Ralsei, who is hiding his hat in front of his face, a huge pink blush on his face. Although you can't really see it, you can tell he's smiling rather shyly.  
>”A...anon…?” He asks in a very shaky, quiet, and no less adorable voice.  
>You swear his tiny fluffy tail is wagging rapidly too.  
>”C-can we uhm… can we d-do this again tomorrow? I-if it's alright with you…?”  
>You can't help but smile widely and chuckle a bit, nodding your head.  
>”Of course we can, Rals.”  
>Ralsei then beams another wonderful smile for you.  
>”...Thank you, Anon. For everything today.”  
>With that, you both wave and say your goodbyes, walking back down the road as the sun disappears completely from the horizon, the street lights beginning to turn on.  
>You already can't wait for tomorrow. As a matter of fact, you can't wait to see what the future will hold for you and Ralsei.  
>...  
>...yeah, there's no denying it at this point.  
>You've fallen for him.  
>You've fallen hard.  
>...only time will tell if this will go anywhere beyond a friendship  
>But, despite whatever worries you may come across in the future  
>You feel as if everything is gonna be alright.


End file.
